Dispensers have long been in existence for dispensing fragrance in the form of fine droplets of fluid fragrance. They are called “sprays” and comprise a fluid reservoir on which there is mounted a pump that is actuatable by means of one or more fingers. Actuating the pump causes a dose of fluid to be taken from the inside of the reservoir, puts the dose under pressure, and dispenses said dose in the form of finely-divided droplets. It is also known to dispense the fluid mixed with air. The air is put under pressure so as to form a flow that transports the fine droplets of fragrance.
In addition, samples are already known in the prior art, e.g. fragrance samples in the form of fragrance strips, in which the fragrance is contained in microcapsules that are broken in order to release the fragrance contained therein. In conventional manner, the fragrance microcapsules are in the form of a layer that is applied on a substrate such as a sheet. Another sheet is disposed on the layer of fragrance microcapsules, such that the layer is sandwiched between the two sheets. The user pulls on one of the two sheets in order to detach it from the layer of microcapsules, thereby breaking the microcapsules, and thus releasing their fragrance. That kind of fragrance sample is particularly well suited to being included in the pages of magazines. By way of example, the layer of fragrance microcapsules can be disposed inside a flap formed by a sheet of the magazine. The user thus lifts up the flap, thereby tearing the microcapsules. The fragrance is released into the air in the form of gas or of vapor. The user can inhale or smell the fragrance, particularly on moving closer to the layer of broken microcapsules.
Pump sprays are particularly well suited to dispensing fragrances in the form of liquid droplets. However, they cannot be inserted into a magazine because of the thickness of the spray. In addition, the cost of such sprays is relatively high, particularly for making a free sample. In addition, fragrance strips using microcapsules do not allow targeted dispensing of the fragrance. The fragrance is released in disordered manner as a function of convection currents in the air. The user is practically obliged to stick the nose onto the layer of broken microcapsules, where the smell of the fragrance is mixed with the smell of print and of adhesive. Thus, neither a fine-droplet spray nor a fragrance strip constitutes a fragrance dispenser that is suitable for being used as a sample, particularly a sample for inserting between the pages of a magazine.